Kakashi-sensei, gay?
by YutaUke
Summary: "Sensei…sudah lama aku memikirkan hal ini" - "Umm…apa kau gay?" . Ino membuat Sakura memikirkan hal yang telah ia lupakan kembali datang hinggap di dalam kepalanya. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal 'itu' kepada sang guru untuk mengusir rasa penasarannya. Lalu, apa jawaban Kakashi? "Apa sih maksudnyaaaa!" - KakaSaku . -Semi Canon- . -setting NARUTO 2002-


Author : Yuta Uke

Genre : Romance?

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, story line is mine.

Pairing : KakaSaku?

Warning : Semi-Canon, gaje, lil bit OOC

_Douzo..._

* * *

Sore hari di desa Konoha, seorang gadis manis bersurai merah muda tampak berjalan lambat melawan arus penduduk yang terlihat begitu tergesa untuk sampai ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hijau permatanya memancarkan kilau yang begitu serius. Kedua tangannya yang hampir penuh dengan luka sayatan kecil terlipat manis di depan dadanya.

Gadis tersebut baru saja menyelesaikan latihan _ekstrem_nya dengan guru barunya—Tsunade. Kekuatan cucu _Hokage _pertama tersebut sangat menyeramkan sehingga dirinya harus ekstra keras menghindar dan bertahan. Belum lagi ia akan kembali ke _tempat latihan_nya yang lain untuk sekedar memberi kehidupan pada binatang ataupun menyembuhkan luka. Konsentrasi, konsentrasi, konsentrasi, ketiganya bagaikan santapan sehari-harinya setelah ia memutuskan untuk menjadi anak didik Tsunade.

Namun, bukan _bagaimana cara agar ia lebih hebat _atau _bagaimana cara agar ia dapat menguasai dunia medis dengan cepat _yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Ada satu hal lain yang pernah ia pikirkan dan pernah ia lupakan, lalu kemudian kembali ia ingat setelah sahabat pirangnya menanyakan hal—yang menurutnya agak konyol.

Dahinya berkerut. Jelas sekali jika ia benar-benar serius memikirkan pertanyaan Ino sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari jika kakinya dengan seenaknya membawanya ke tempat latihan pertama tim 7 dulu. Dengan segera ia terhenti dan menggacak surainya sebal. _Berpikir tanpa memerdulikan langkah kakimu menyebalkan bukan?_

"Kau akan cepat tua jika merengut seperti itu, Sakura."

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura, gadis itu, terperanjat kaget saat suara berat seorang pria membuyarkan segala konsentrasinya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati jika guru _keluarga kecil_nya tersebut tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau di bawah pohon bersurai lebat. Apalagi yang dilakukan pria tersebut selain membaca _Icha Icha Paradise_ di sore hari.

"Tumben sekali kau kesini? Mau berlatih sore, eh?"

Yang dilempari pertanyaan tak mencoba untuk menjawab apapun selain kembali menunjukkan raut wajah seriusnya. Masih terdiam di posisi awalnya—hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Kakashi—ia menilik baik-baik sosok perak disana.

Kakashi menurunkan bukunya sedikit karena merasa risih ditatap seserius itu oleh salah satu anak didiknya. Maka ia mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar ke batang pohon yang lebar dan kemudian menepuk-tepuk rumput di sebelahnya—menyuruh agar Sakura mendekat.

Anak gadis tersebut mulai melangkah, berhenti, dan kemudian mengambil posisi tepat di samping Kakashi. Mutiara cerahnya masih tetap setia mengamati pria di depannya.

_Surai perak yang mencuat,_

_Mata sayu yang terkesan malas,_

_Wajah yang selalu tertutupi,_

_Ekspresi yang begitu datar,_

_Suara yang berat,_

_Tubuh yang tegap dan kokoh,_

_Lengan yang kuat._

Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan tatkala tersadar dari lamunan _aneh_nya, membuat Hatake dewasa disana semakin mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

_Ada apa dengan murid merah mudanya?_

"Sensei…sudah lama aku memikirkan hal ini."

Akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama, gadis belia tersebut membuka mulutnya kembali. Wajahnya yang serius tampak begitu manis saat terbasuh oleh tirai jingga mentari sore. Kakashi melirik sebentar sebelum kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada novel oranye kesayangannya.

"Hmm? Jurus baru?"

"Bukan…"

"Mengapa Naruto bodoh?"

"Aku sudah menyerah memikirkannya…"

Kakashi terdiam selama sepersekian detik. Mencoba menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Wajahku?"

"Ya…eh, bukan! Maksudku, ya, itu termasuk tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku bahas saat ini."

Kelabu sayu tersebut melirik kembali gadis musim semi di sampingnya. 3 kali tebakannya salah—meskipun yang terakhir sedikit benar. Menutup bukunya, ia merenggangkan tangannya ke atas untuk membuat otot-ototnya terasa lebih baik. Ia pun sudah dalam posisi akan berdiri untuk membuat pegal di pinggangnya mereda.

"Lalu?" Tanya pria tersebut, menyerah.

"Umm…apa kau _gay_?"

**DHUAKH!**

"Se-sensei!"

Sakura terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat gurunya—yang notabene selalu bersikap kelewat tenang—terpeleset hingga kepalanya terbentur batang pohon dengan cukup keras. Ia tahu jika tadi Kakashi hendak bangkit sebelum akhirnya terjungkal kebelakang dan menabrak pohon.

_Sungguh sangat bukan Kakashi._

Dengan sigap ia segera mengeluarkan cakra hijaunya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya tepat di belakang kepala Kakashi yang terbentur. Sedangkan pria tersebut hanya mampu meringis.

"Ma-maaf, Sensei…aku hanya—"

Gadis tersebut tentu saja panik karena penyebab Kakashi terpeleset seperti tadi tentu karena pertanyaan bodohnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan menunduk karena tak memiliki nyali untuk menatap gurunya saat ini.

Mantan murid _Hokage _ke-4 tersebut menghela nafas panjang. Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Sakura bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu—lebih tepatnya mengapa ia bisa disangka seperti itu.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, pria tersebut akhirnya menoleh dan menatap wajah muridnya yang terlihat begitu bersalah—ia tahu sekalipun Sakura tengah menunduk.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang _gay_?"

"Ya." Dan Sakura sekali lagi membeku ketika ia melihat Kakashi melebarkan matanya tanda terkejut. "Ma-maksudku, jika bersama Gai-sensei kau terlihat seperti itu…"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kakashi menghela nafasnya kembali. Bagus, sekarang Gai membuatnya di cap sebagai seorang _gay_.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei, berapa umurmu?"

"Menurutmu?" Jawab—atau tanya—pria perak tersebut dengan cepat.

"Berhentilah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, Sensei."

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu."

Wajah gadis tersebut terlihat masam. Ia memang sulit untuk berbincang dengan Kakashi—tepatnya memang jarang sekali berbincang selain untuk keperluan misi. Dan jika nyatanya berbincang dengan Kakashi seaneh ini, ia tak akan menghampirinya tadi.

"Aku selalu berpikir jika kau sudah dewasa, kau pun _jounin elite _di Konoha yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Gai-sensei, pemilik _Sharingan _dan bahkan dijuluki _copy nin—_"

Sakura terhenti. Dahi lebarnya mengerut. Ia tampaknya sedikit tersadar jika apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi rasanya terdengar sangat aneh. Maka ia berhenti, berpikir, dan membisu.

"Lalu?"

Gadis manis tersebut menggembungkan pipinya cepat. Perasaan aneh karena kalimat anehnya tadi sirna sepenuhnya dan tergantikan oleh rasa kesal. Mungkin seharusnya ia akan senang karena lawan bicaranya merespon ucapannya, namun sayangnya lawan bicaranya membalas kalimatnya dengan sepatah kata bernada datar yang mana sang penutur terlihat sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menanggapinya.

"Intinya, aku selalu penasaran kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan wanita lain. Maksudku, kau sudah dewasa, dan…"

"Sakura, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Eh?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Em—empat belas…?"

Anak gadis tersebut menjawab dengan ragu. Kemudian ia sedikit tersentak saat Kakashi meraih tangannya yang masih bertengger manis di belakang kepala pria tersebut, melepaskannya dengan perlahan, dan kemudian ia merasa pucuk kepalanya ditepuk dengan lembut. Mutiara hijaunya menatap kelabu sayu sang pria yang menyipit, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya tengah tersenyum.

Sekali lagi dahi lebar Haruno muda tersebut mengerut. Sikap Kakashi sama sekali tak dapat ia mengerti. Terlebih saat ini Kakashi melemparinya dengan senyuman yang menurutnya sangat _aneh. _Wajahnya terasa hangat dan dadanya tergelitik!

"6 tahun dari sekarang kau akan mendapatkan jawaban apakah aku _gay_ atau tidak."

Sakura mengerjap bingung.

"Apa ma—"

"Nah, sudah ya. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Ah! Kakashi-sen—"

**POFF**

Terlambat. Kakashi telah menghilang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap tipis pada tempatnya terakhir berpijak. Kerutan-kerutan pada dahinya semakin tampak menyeramkan. Otaknya yang cerdas seharusnya dapat memecahkan teka teki dengan mudah, namun, teka teki mengenai kalimat terakhir guru peraknya tadi terlampau sulit sehingga ia meremas surai merah mudanya kesal.

"Apa sih maksudnyaaaa?!"

END

A/N : Apaan sih ini? Haha XD  
Saya stress skripsi, stress akan keterlambatan _Hurt Me, _dan stress karena ternyata Kakashi-sensei itu tampaaan! #udahdariduluwoooi. Bahkan sensei memiliki _beauty spot _dekat bibirnya—_**yang tandanya pintar mencium**_! #plaak

Btw, di kepala saya bermunculan terus ide-ide fic tapi entah mengapa yang muncul selalu bergenre _angst, hurt, tragedy, _dan sebangsanya. Saya sedikit kesal karena otak saya selalu memikirkan cerita-cerita yang berpotensi _bad ending. _Haah…

Tapi setelah menenggelamkan diri bersama setumpuk fic, _manga_, bahkan _anime_ _comedy, _akhirnya saya bisa juga membuat fic dengan tema ini! Ok, saya tahu ini bukan _comedy_, tapi setidaknya otak saya berhasil memikirkan ide yang jauh dari tema _dark. _Haha.

Semoga kalian suka fic aneh ini ya. :P (dan semoga tokohnya ga OOC banget)

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Saya akan setia menunggu review kalian (dan juga review di fic sayah yang lain.) :DD Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya!

#ps : _Hurt Me _26 juga update hari ini :3


End file.
